


Wouldn't it be beautiful?

by sephirothflame



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss is an accident. Steve's pretty sure all of the ones after that are intentional though. </p><p>(5 + 1, sort of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't it be beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> _Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you / Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you / It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it / So tell me / Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_ -Why Can't I? , Liz Phair
> 
> Also known as the first H50 fic I've ever written and I haven't written in months.

.i.

They don’t need a reason to be happy.

Steve used to. Before coming back to Hawaii, before coming  _ home _ , this didn’t come easy. He can’t count how many weeks have ended with Steve and Danny and Chin and Kono on the beach, half drunk from half priced margaritas and full from surf and turf from Chin’s favorite hole in the wall. All Steve knows is that before, when he was still in the SEALs actively, he never felt like this.

It’s quiet out, now that most of the tourists have headed home for the night. The waves crash gently on the shore, not so loud to distract from the conversation, but exactly the kind of white noise Steve missed the entire time he was gone. 

“I missed this,” Steve says, idly. 

“I hate this,” Danny chimes in.

Steve rolls his eyes, because he always does when he Danny talks about how much he hates Hawaii. He throws an arm around Danny’s shoulder, and pulls him in close. “You gotta stop lying to yourself,” Steve laughs.

He means to press a wet kiss to Danny’s cheek and let him go, but Danny turns at the right time and Steve catches the edge of his mouth. It takes a moment for his brain to process, the sharp inhalation of Danny’s breath against his cheek making his brain fry.

“Oooh,” Kono laughs. “Steve and Danny, sitting in a tree.”

“It was only a matter of time,” Chin agrees.

Danny shoves Steve away a little rougher than he needs to, Steve thinks. He looks embarrassed, licking his lips and then making a face. “Your kisses taste pineapple. This is why I didn’t want to share the giant fishbowl. I  _ knew _ there was pineapple in it.”

“You know you like it,” Steve teases. He shoulder checks Danny, lets him know that they’re okay. Accidents happen. “Don’t deny it.”

Danny does. Vehemently.

 

.ii. 

“You’re a genius,” Danny announces to the room. “I hate to admit it because you’re batshit crazy, but you’re a genius.”

“Obviously,” Steve agrees, amused. “But why am I a genius this time?”

Danny holds up a newspaper, thwacks Steve in the chest with it. “Whatever you did to corner the market on Aloha Girls’ cookies, I don’t care, but Grace’s Troop now holds the state record for sales. They won a stay at the Aulani hotel.”

Steve opens the paper, and sure enough, there’s a picture of Grace’s Aloha Girl Troop surrounded by boxes of cookies. He can’t stop himself from smiling. “I know people,” he says, and by that, he means he may have coerced every Sailor and Cop he knows to buy at least two or three boxes. Lucky for them, he knows quite a few. “Good for them.”

“And because of you, I’m the coolest dad in the world because I hooked them up with you, who is a cookie selling monster,” Danny says. He takes the paper back from Steve, and smooths out the picture. He’s so proud it warms Steve’s heart. “Grace is so happy with me right now, I could kiss you.”

“You could,” Steve agrees. He means to add, ' _you probably shouldn’t'_ , but Danny has set aside the paper and smushed Steve’s face between his hands, rubbing his cheeks.

Danny doesn’t seem to think, tugs him in and kisses him. It’s a hard press of lips, barely a kiss really, but it still makes Steve’s stomach lurch. He doesn’t let go of Steve’s face. “Grace is staying alone in a hotel, with her Troop. I should kill you.”

“That I will definitely put a fight up against,” Steve says. “It’s the Disney resort. I’m sure she’ll be fine for one night.”

The second kiss is a complete surprise, even more so than the first. Danny’s lips are warm and soft and he sighs softly against Steve’s own. He has to push up to meet Steve, and drag him in closer, but it’s amazing none the less. Steve doesn't know why his heart is fluttering the way he is, but he thinks he can get used to it.

He wants to object when Danny drops his hands, but he doesn’t. His face feels suddenly cold where Danny’s hands aren't, and he fights the urge to rub his hands over his own cheeks. “Should we - ?”

“I gotta call Rachel,” Danny says, hurriedly. “We will talk about this later.”

They don’t have time to later, not with a dead body on their hands, and Steve isn’t sure if he’s relieved or disappointed.

  
  


.iii.

There’s blood dripping into Steve’s eye. There’s a cut on his forehead, into his eyebrow, and it stings almost as bad as the bullet wound in his shoulder. He tries to focus on the pain, to breath through it, because he can’t let himself give into it. He’s a Navy SEAL. It’s not the first time he’s been shot or had his head shoved into a glass coffee table.

“Are you sure you don’t want to ride in the ambo?” Chin asks. He touches Steve’s elbow, on his good arm. It’s a soft, reassuring touch. Like Steve needs coddled. “You really should be checked for a concussion.”

“I’m fine,” Steve says. His throat feels dry, and he tries to smile. “I’ll get Danny to drop me off on the way to HQ.”

Chin looks at Steve like he’s not sure this is a good idea, but he doesn’t press the issue. He squeezes Steve’s elbow and smiles tiredly. “I’m going to find Kono. Try not to get shot at again.”

“I can’t make any promises,” Steve says. He grins, but it feels forced.

“Steven ‘ _ thinks he’s goddamn invincible _ ’ McGarrett!”

“You can deal with Danny,” Chin says, and he’s gone. 

Steve doesn’t blame him.

“Danny,” Steve says, forcing himself to smile. “I can explain?”

“You can explain?” Danny snaps. He grabs Steve’s shirt, shoves him back against his own car. “You can explain getting shot at, like this is something that happens all the time?”

“It kind of does,” Steve says. He wants to shove Danny away, doesn’t appreciate being manhandled, but he doesn’t get the chance.

Danny shoves against Steve again, pins him against the car and drags him in for a kiss. It hurts. Danny kisses Steve like he’s desperate, grip so tight in Steve’s shirt his knuckles go white. He bites at Steve’s lower lip, breathless and desperate until Steve parts his lips and Danny’s tongue presses against his own, demanding, claiming.

It’s the blood loss that makes Steve’s knees go weak, he’s sure of it. There’s no reason for his stomach to lurch and desperate little noises to come out of him the way they are. It’s not his first kiss, not even his first ‘ _ I’m glad you're not dead’ _ one. He shouldn’t be clinging to Danny the way he is, shouldn’t be so passive as Danny tastes every inch of him he can reach.

Kono coughs awkwardly, suddenly, and Steve bites down on Danny’s tongue instinctively and the shoot away from each other. 

“ _ Goddammit, _ ” Danny says, bringing a hand up to his mouth. His hand comes back without blood, so Steve feels a little less guilty.

“Kono,” Steve says, breathless. “We were just - he started it -“

“You’ve got some of Steve’s blood,” Kono says, touching her face. “Right here.”

Danny makes a face, and a flush settles on his cheeks. He wipes at his forehead in irritation, but it doesn’t do much to wipe away the blood. “We can finish this later. I’m taking him to the hospital now.”

“Call and let us know how that goes,” Chin says. He looks just as embarrassed as Steve feels, but he looks pleased, too.

“We will,” Danny says. He grabs Steve’s arm and practically shoves him into the car. “We’re leaving now. Get in the car.”

For once, Steve decides to just obey and not put up a fight.

 

.iv.

Steve and Danny don’t talk about this thing between them.

It’s a definite thing, Steve knows it is, because they made out in the supply closet for almost a full half hour before Steve got a text from Kono that read ‘ _ ;) ;) ;) _ ’. They got the hint, sure, but it’s not the only place he’s let Danny shove him against the wall or vice versa.

But it’s more than that. It isn’t just making out in supply closets or against the door of Steve’s home; it’s tired kisses on the couch during movie or game night and stolen kisses on the beach at midnight when neither of them can sleep. 

It’s pretty scary, if Steve is honest. He’s done the friends with benefits thing countless times, but he doesn’t date. He doesn’t let anyone get close. And this thing he’s got with Danny, it’s not dating, not really. They’re not spending any more or less time together than they were before. The only difference is when they’re alone, they’re different. 

Intimate.

Danny looks at Steve like he sees right through him, like he knows every dark secret and the way his brain functions. Steve wonders if Danny has always looked at him like that, or if it’s something new. Something more. If it means maybe Steve isn’t going to have to die alone.

Steve is terrified he’s going to wake up one day and Danny’s not going to be here, that he’s going to laugh it off. Make a joke about weird island traditions about friends sharing fruity drinks and making out and Steve’s going to have to laugh it off and say he’s so used to the Navy hating men like him for reasons like this and pretend it wouldn’t crush his soul to give up Danny like that.

It makes Steve a little grateful that they haven’t gone any farther than heated makeouts. It makes it easier to take a clean break, if it comes to that. Not that Steve doesn’t want it, doesn’t ache with it every time Danny nips his lips and wedges his thigh between Steve’s own.

The first time Danny’s hand touched Steve’s bare hip sent shivers up his spine, made Steve’s skin tingle at every point of contact between them. There’s goddamn butterflies in his stomach and his brain makes him shove Danny away and mutter, “ _ we can’t, not tonight, no _ .”

Every time, Danny respects Steve’s wishes. He pulls his hand back, unwedges his thigh or stops pressing their hips together. Gives Steve a little space while he chases hard kisses with soft ones, squeezing Steve’s hip reassuringly before letting it go. Sometimes they share lazy kisses on the couch. Sometimes they both need it so bad, they’re forced to go their separate ways and jerk off in their own beds and showers. More often than not these days, it's the latter.

“Danny,” Steve says. He means to say something. ‘ _ I love you _ ’ and ‘ _ I want you _ ’ and ‘ _ I’m scared to lose you _ ’. The words don’t come though, they never do.

Danny just smiles sadly, presses one last chaste kiss against Steve’s lip. “I know,” he says. “Steve. I know.”

Steve is starting to think Danny means the same thing with every quiet kiss they share.

 

.v.

The sun is already up when Steve wakes up in his guest bedroom. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that the heavy, snoring weight on top of him is Danny or that they’re both stripped to the boxers. His skin tingles at every point of contact between them, Danny’s warm breath on his skin doing weird things to his dick.

For his own sanity, Steve has to gently roll Danny on his back and put some space between them. He rubs a hand over his face, tries to ignore the feeling of cotton mouth or the way he can see the shape of Danny’s dick through his boxers. He wishes he didn’t have a headache, or some viable reason for why he and Danny couldn’t bother to walk the extra twenty feet to his own bed. He can see the trail of clothes through the open door to the bed, and it makes Steve’s heart flutter.

Shots were involved, Steve is sure, but it looks like they may have kept him from not remembering his and Danny’s first time. Steve thinks that counts as a win.

Danny throws a hand over his own face, and heaves a sigh that resonates through his whole body. “You gonna keep staring at me, or you gonna make coffee?” His throat sounds as dry and scratchy as Steve’s feels.

There’s a lump in the back of Steve’s, and he tries to swallow around it. He brushes a thumb over Danny’s nipple before he thinks about it, and he can feel Danny’s breath hitch under his gentle touch. He drags his nails down Danny’s stomach, through his happy trail, and hesitates. His fingertips dig into Danny’s skin above the elastic of Danny’s boxers.

“Steve,” Danny says, his voice choked up. His stomach trembles under Steve’s fingertips. “What - ?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Steve says. He doesn’t mean to beg, doesn’t know why it came out that way. He wants to pull his hand away, but he’s frozen to the spot. “Danny.”

“Oh god yes,” Danny breathes out. He moves his arm to watch Steve through half lidded eyes, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “Are you sure?”

Steve shrugs, then nods. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t say anything when he tugs at Danny’s boxers or when Danny arches his hips off the bed so Steve can tug them off all the way and toss them on the floor. He takes in the sight of Danny’s dark blonde curls, his dick, thickening up under Steve’s gaze alone. 

Danny watches, worried, as Steve rubs his hands together to warm them up. He looks ready to tell Steve it’s okay, it’s not too late to stop or that they don’t have to do this.

Wrapping his fingers around Danny’s cock carefully, Steve tries to remember the last time he wanted anything more than he wants this. Danny's dick is thick, thicker than his own, and he can feel Danny’s pulse in the vein on the underside. He strokes slowly, warm skin causing friction, and Danny’s breath hitches and head thumps back into the pillow.

Steve doesn’t think when he settles between Danny’s thighs. He likes the heat of his thighs, the intimate position, the soft sound of Danny’s moans as Steve strokes his cock gently. He’s starting to leak precome and it makes the gentle drag easier on the both of them. Steve can’t remember the last time he went down on another man, but the need hits him hard and he doesn’t give himself time to second guess the decision before he leans over and drags his tongue up the length of Danny’s dick.

Danny’s hips jerk up, smearing precome on Steve’s chin and lip. “Steve,” he hisses, “what - ?”

Steve doesn’t let him finish the thought. The head of Danny’s cock is velvety smooth and a little bitter when Steve takes it in his mouth, moaning around him. He can already tell his jaw is going to ache by the time he’s finished, but he doesn’t care. The only thing that matters right now is the small jerking motions Danny hips make as Steve strokes his cock and sucks on the head.

His mouth waters and he can feel himself start to drool, can’t help himself. Steve pulls off long enough to drag his tongue up the veiny underside, press into the slit, and tries to take more of Danny into his mouth. It’s been too long since he’s done this for him to be particularly good at it, hates himself a little bit, but Danny’s fingers rub Steve’s face, feeling himself through Steve’s cheek, and he figures he must be doing something right. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Danny chokes out. His hand skims the top of Steve's head, through his hair, before tangling his fingers in it and gripping tight. “I’m sorry, I can’t, it’s been too fucking long…”

Shivering, Steve squeezes Danny’s thigh gently. He gets it. He doesn’t think he would last long in Danny’s position either, though he’s been on the receiving end probably more recently than Danny has. Steve doesn’t care. He wants to do this, wants to taste Danny on the back of his tongue for the rest of the day. He wants to make this good, even though Danny is triggering his gag reflex and Steve’s still got a fist around the base of his cock.

When Danny comes, it’s sudden and hard. His come is thick and bitter, causing Steve to choke as he pulls off. He gets it on his cheek, his jaw, but he strokes Danny through it and licks the tip after, cleaning up the last few weak ropes. He wipes his face with his hand and rubs it on the sheets. He can change it later. 

“Steve,” Danny says. He tugs Steve’s hair, urging him to move up for kisses and Steve consents eagerly. Danny’s nose wrinkles when their tongues brush, laughing softly. “I’ve never tasted my own come before.”

“I’ve had worse,” Steve murmurs. His stomach lurches into his throat when Danny’s fingers reach into the slit of his boxers for Steve’s cock, and he moans into their kiss. “You don’t have to - “

“Shut up,” Danny replies. He nips at Steve’s lower lip and works Steve’s cock awkwardly. “I’ve never - I fucking love you, okay, but I’ve never done this to anyone else.”

Steve’s heart stops. He kisses Danny harder, desperately, and wiggles out of his boxers so he can wrap his fingers around Danny’s on his own cock. It’s a bad angle for both of them, but Steve shows Danny how to do it, how he likes it.

He comes with Danny’s name on his lips, embarrassingly fast, but he doesn’t have it in him to care. Danny loves him, and though Steve thinks he’s known it for a long time, it’s amazing to hear it now, in this setting.

Steve wants to say, ‘ _ I love you, too _ ’, but the words don’t form.

Danny says, “I know, babe.” anyway.

 

.vi.

Steve’s favorite kisses are the ones Danny gives him first thing in the morning.

Danny is always half naked and grumbles his responses, side eyeing Steve who is still wet from his morning swim. It doesn’t stop him from pouring himself a cup of the coffee Steve brewed, or sliding into his space and pressing tired kisses to his lips.

“You are cold and you taste like the ocean,” Danny grumbles, turning away from Steve’s kisses but doesn’t move out of his space. It’s the same argument they have every morning. He’s comfortable despite it, sharing Steve’s breath and breathing in the scent of him and his coffee at the same time.

“You taste like coffee,” Steve replies. It doesn’t take much coaxing to taste more of it on Danny’s tongue. It never does. He murmurs, “I love you,” and he can feel Danny’s tired smile against his lips while they trade soft kisses.

“I love you, too.”

  
  



End file.
